


Awake my soul

by Ripley2win



Series: 6.22  Variations on a theme [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Purgatory souls, inspired by the song "Awake my soul", works inspired by 6.22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending for episode 6.22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Awake my soul.” This story follows my fanfic “May the circle be unbroken.”  
> I don't own any of these Supernatural characters. Wish I did.

Awake my soul

 

“. . . or I shall destroy you.”

Bobby and the brothers stood as still as deer in a headlight, too stunned to move.

Castiel, on the other hand, had watched helplessly as the monsters souls took control of him, killed Raphael and pronounced itself God. This blasphemy enraged the angel down to his core. Castiel's body shook with the extreme effort to retake his own vessel from the overwhelming number of monster souls.

The angel discharged energy bursts within himself that should have vaporized his vessel. The more energy he used, the more he had. Where was this power coming from?

Trapped within his own body, Castiel tracked the extra power to sympathetic souls from Purgatory. He was soon surrounded by the warmth and loving of the good monster souls. They were lending Castiel their strength.

Sam, Dean and Bobby would die quickly if Cas didn't protect them. Using the extra energy from the good souls, Castiel transported his friends randomly to any where else. They didn't know it but they should have been grateful were still in the United States (and on planet Earth).

Alone in the room where Raphael had died, Castiel could now focus completely on destroying the evil monster souls hundreds by hundreds. Eventually, he was destroying them one by one. And then there were none.

Castiel was still many times more powerful than any archangel. He entered Heaven full of the good monster souls and released them to paradise. Castiel then paired one of Raphael's followers in tandem with one of his own followers and they ruled Heaven together in his absence.

Heaven wasn't where he needed to be, but Castiel didn't know where he belonged anymore. Castiel wanted time to understand his actions since he raised Sam from Hell without his soul. He strolled along the bottom of the ocean off the island of Tahiti. Not needing to breath had advantages.

A gentle vibration ruffled the tendrils of Castiel's thoughts.

 **“Castiel, be at peace.”** A blinding, but comforting light entered his consciousness.

 _Father. Castiel's spirit bowed in reverence. I am sorry Father. I have made so many mistakes. It cost the lives of so many of my brothers and sisters. I intended . . .”_

 **“I know what you intended, Castiel. You alone understood that I meant for my first creations, my angels, to evolve and have free will. I had hoped more of you would be ready for the next step in your evolution, but I was wrong. Yes, you let your pride blind you into working with Crowley.”**

 _“Father, I have killed treacherously. Balthazar. Do with me as you will.”_ Castiel's form slid down onto the sea bottom awaiting his punishment or execution.

 **“Are you so eager to die that you won't hear me out? I came to offer you comfort.”**

Castiel forced himself to look directly at Father. The bright light slowly solidified into a recognizable human form. Their conversation still took place mind to mind.

 _“You!”_

 **“Yes. I thought you had earned the chance to meet your Maker.”**

 _“Sam and Dean never guessed at your identity?”_

 **“No. Neither did you” Chuck paused. “What are you going to do about the personal damage you caused Sam and Dean?”**

 _“Whatever they need.”_

 **“Now would be a good time to start.”**

Castiel bowed and vanished.

Chuck smiled. It had all worked out in the end. Castiel's soul had been tested in the fire of free will and found good. In spite of the spiritual poison in the 50,000 loaned souls. In spite of Raphael. In spite of demons, monsters and short sighted humans. Castiel's soul had been handcrafted for everything it underwent. Castiel was to be the foundation of the eventual evolution of the angels. It was like a jazz performance. An occasional sour note was to be expected.


End file.
